homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Belle Taylor
'''Belle Jefferies (nee Taylor) '''is the long lost daughter of Amanda Vale. She's the adoptive daughter of David and Judith Taylor and the half-sister of Ryan Baker. She's also the stepdaughter of Dan Baker, Graham Phillips and Peter Baker. She's the granddaughter of Kitty Landsdowne and the niece of Kelli Vale. She's the stepsister of Graham's daughter, Beth Hunter and Peter's son, Drew Curtis, who is also her ex-boyfriend. She's also the wife of Aden Jefferies. Backstory When Belle's mother, Amanda was pregnant with Belle during her teens, Belle's grandmother, Kitty believes that Amanda isn't ready to become a mother, and so Kitty gave Belle away for adoption, without asking Amanda for permission. Belle was adopted by the Taylor family and Kitty made Amanda believe that Belle has died, leaving Amanda devastated. David and Judith Taylor raised Belle as their own and by the time Belle was older, David and Judith told her that she was adopted and Belle seeks to find her biological mother. Storylines Shortly after finding out she is adopted, Belle arrives in the Bay to find her birth mother. Ric Dalby finds Belle living rough and he brings her food, he later lets Belle hide out in his bedroom. Ric's foster mother, Sally Fletcher finds Belle and insists that she leaves as her husband, Flynn is terminally ill. Belle returns a few times and one day she accidentally knocks Flynn down the stairs, which weakens his condition. Belle is caught breaking into Irene Roberts' car and Irene offers her a room at her house. Belle begins spending time with Ric and she kisses him in front of his girlfriend, Cassie Turner. Ric and Cassie split and Belle and Ric begin dating. Ric helps Belle in the search for her birth mother and they find Katherine Lansdowne, who turns out to be Belle's grandmother. Kitty tells Belle that her mother is dead, but a few weeks later it is revealed that Amanda Vale is Belle's birth mother. Belle is sad when Ric decides to get back with Cassie. Amanda tries to help Belle win Ric back and relations between mother and daughter thaw. Belle then moves in with Amanda. Belle dates Drew Curtis until Drew suddenly splits up with her for another woman. Amanda tells Belle that she is the other woman and Belle goes back to Irene and starts dating Lucas Holden. One night, Belle accepts a lift home and is kidnapped by her aunt, Kelli Vale. Peter Baker rescues her and relations between Belle and Amanda improve once more. Drew realises that he loves Belle and she still has feelings for him, but she continues to stand by Lucas. Belle mistakenly thinks that Drew slept with Lisa Duffy and she sleeps with Lucas. Drew and Belle later get back together. Drew splits up with Belle when he finds out that she knew about Kelli's revenge plan on Amanda. Kelli spikes Amanda's drink, but Belle drinks it and collapses. Peter arrests Kelli and Amanda decides to leave town. Belle tries to talk Drew out of drag racing with Lisa and Dom Moran, but he does not listen. Dom gets Belle drunk and refuses to let her go, she is rescued by Lisa. Belle is upset when Lisa is later killed during a drag race. Belle is given a cadetship at the local paper that she was working towards. Dom kidnaps Belle and she tries to convince him to let her go by kissing him. Drew rescues Belle and he accidentally runs Dom over. Dom returns and Belle get him medical help and a reference for a job in The Diner. Belle later forces him to leave town. Drew also leaves after he tells Belle's boss that she quit her job and they argue. Belle is offered a job helping Leah Patterson-Baker set up The Den. The business does not last and both Leah and Belle are offered jobs in The Diner. Belle's new job brings her closer to Aden. While drunk one night, Aden climbs through Belle's bedroom window and she makes him sleep on the floor. However, in the morning, Belle finds Aden in her bed. She initially rebuffs Aden's advances, but they later share a kiss. When Belle wanted to take things further, Aden kept putting her off. Belle goes on a date with Angelo Rosetta , which makes Aden jealous. Aden tells Belle that his grandfather abused him, which made him scared of being intimate with her. After Aden attends counselling, the couple sleep together. Aden and Belle are held hostage and Belle witnesses Aden undergo a breakdown. They are rescued by Angelo and Aden is admitted to psychiatric care, Belle also ends their relationship. She attempts to move on and begins dating Angelo. A man named Murray Buchanan contacts Belle and tells her that the council is in on a plan to build on a toxic waste dump site. Belle attempts to help uncover the truth. She joins a protest against the site and is arrested by Angelo. Belle uncovers a link between the contaminated soil and local cancer cases. The site developers find out she is on to them and they break into the house to steal back plans Aden got for her. Belle asks Angelo to look into Murray's accounts and they discover that thousands of dollars have been paid to him by the council. Belle believes Murray has been paid off. During this time, Aden forces Belle to tell him that she still loves him and they kiss. Belle begins seeing Aden while she is still seeing Angelo. Angelo is attacked and Belle cannot break up with him while he is in hospital. Murray returns and tells Belle that he will help her, but Belle is unsure about trusting him. Belle's car is run off the road and the evidence that the toxic waste site causes cancer is stolen. Angelo finds out about Belle and Aden and publicly humiliates Belle. Aden finds Belle badly beaten and she is taken to hospital, where she names Angelo as her attacker. The Police find no evidence and Belle becomes depressed. When Belle helps Leah out in the kitchen, Kane Phillips's car hits the building, leaving her trapped and fighting for her life. She is diagnosed with a compression fracture and she becomes paranoid, believing the developers are out to get her. She does not want to leave the hospital, but she eventually goes to Aden's. Belle struggles to cope and turns to painkillers to help her through. Rachel Armstrong refuses to supply her any more painkillers and she looks for other ways to get pills. Belle gets high with Liam Murphy while she is covering his music concert. Belle is sacked from her job when her boss finds pills in her desk drawer. Aden finds out about Belle's addiction and she decides to go cold turkey on her own, but struggles to cope without Aden. Rachel is unconvinced when Belle says she has recovered. At Rachel's wedding, Belle takes some more pills and collapses. Her stomach is pumped and Rachel insists she goes to rehab. Belle gets clean with the help of Liam. Belle and Aden get back together and Aden asks Belle to move in with him. Aden decides to propose, so he borrows money from a loan shark to pay for a ring. Belle collapses in pain at the Diner and makes an appointment with Rachel for some tests. Belle is diagnosed with cancer and she decides to keep her condition a secret. Aden is beaten up by the loan shark and he tells Belle about the ring. Belle then surprises Aden by asking him to marry her instead. Belle asks Rachel to help her apply to get married within two weeks. Aden gets the ring and proposes to her properly. Rachel encourages Belle to tell Aden the truth that she is dying, she resolves to tell Aden the truth after the wedding. Belle is also told that her cancer is spreading quickly. Nicole Franklin sees Belle taking pills and Belle is forced to tell her about her cancer. Belle refuses, but when she collapses, Nicole tells Aden. Belle worries that Aden will not turn up to the wedding, but he does and they marry. Following the honeymoon, Belle confesses to Nicole that she does not think she has much time left. Belle asks Aden to call Amanda and tell her what was going on. Liam also arrives to apologise for his behaviour when he was on drugs. Amanda refuses to believe that Belle is dying and arranges for a second opinion. On her release from hospital, Belle goes for a walk along the beach. Aden carries her back home and she says goodbye to everyone. During the night, Belle dies peacefully in Aden's arms. However before her death, Belle her car keys to Geoff Campbell, took one last photo with Geoff's sister, Annie and gave her necklace (that Aden gave her) to Nicole. Taylor, Belle Category:Photo Shoot